bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Koyomi Araragi
Koyomi Araragi (阿良々木 暦, Araragi Koyomi) is the main protagonist of the Monogatari series. He is a third year high school student who survived a vampire attack during spring break, and barely regained his human life in the time that followed. Since then, he's been affiliated with Shinobu Oshino, the vampire that had attacked him, and continues to feed her his blood. As such, he's still not entirely human and certain vampire traits remain, such as regeneration. Koyomi is the narrator of all First Season and Final Season arcs as well as two from Second Season and one from Off Season. He is the titular protagonist of two arcs: ''Koyomi Vamp'' and ''Koyomi Reverse'', as well as the twelve short stories of ''Koyomimonogatari''. Referrals / Nicknames * Araragi - Deishuu Kaiki, Sodachi Oikura * Araragi-kun - Tsubasa Hanekawa, Hitagi Senjougahara, Meme Oshino * Araragi-san - Mayoi Hachikuji * Araragi-senpai - Suruga Kanbaru, Ougi Oshino * Araragi-dono - Seishirou Shishirui * Koyomin - Izuko Gaen * Koyomi-onii-chan - Nadeko Sengoku * Nii-chan - Karen Araragi * Onii-chan - Tsukihi Araragi * Oni-no-Onii-chan - Yotsugi Ononoki * Omae-sama - Shinobu Oshino * Servant - Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade * Thrall of Heart Under-Blade - Dramaturgy, Episode, Guillotine Cutter Appearance Koyomi is a young man with black hair, grey eyes, and a medium complexion. His hair commonly covers his left eye, though it covers his right in the ''Kizumonogatari'' films. After Koyomi Vamp, he decides he should grow out his hair more to hide the bite marks on his neck. While it doesn't always seem entirely consistent, his hair does generally seem to get longer over the course of the chronological order in the anime adaptation, with Bakemonogatari featuring relatively short hair, Tsukimonogatari with slightly longer hair, and Hanamonogatari with considerably long hair. If not wearing his school uniform, he dresses casually, often clad in a hoodie and jeans. As noted by his sisters, his fashion sense is far from admirable. A feature unique to Koyomi and his sisters is a very expressive ahoge, which often mirrors emotions. He's quite physically fit as a result of becoming a vampire, though it's normally only noticeable when he doesn't wear a shirt. School uniform.jpg|Designs for Bakemonogatari araragi bake.jpg Araragi.Koyomi.full.911970.jpg|Designs for Nisemonogatari Otori designs .png|Designs for Otorimonogatari in the middle. hana designs araragi.png|Designs for Hanamonogatari araragi tsuki designs.png|Designs for Tsukimonogatari Araragi kizu designs.jpg|Designs for Kizumonogatari Personality Koyomi is a laid-back individual. Prior to his experience during his last spring break where he met Tsubasa Hanekawa, he was rather anti-social in high school, claiming that having friends would "lower his intensity as a human," due an experience during his first year. His experience with Hanekawa caused him to open up and be more open to making friends. He's a poor academic student, close to failing every class except math. At home, Koyomi is the only person who thinks that his family relationship is bad, while his younger sisters, Karen Araragi and Tsukihi Araragi, believe differently. It is revealed through conversations that he's quite knowledgeable on anime as noted by Nadeko Sengoku, who appears to be a bit of a closet otaku. Other characters, Mayoi Hachikuji and Hitagi Senjougahara especially, seem to speculate that Koyomi is a lolicon. Koyomi has a desire to help those around him and believes strongly in taking responsibility for personal matters that he could have helped despite not being any of his business. This desire causes him to behave recklessly or abuse his regeneration powers when faced with dangerous situations. Koyomi's desire to help is often portrayed as his own selfish desire and seen by those around him as being too soft towards other people. Background Koyomi is the eldest of three siblings, with Karen and Tsukihi as his younger sisters. Their parents tend to be away from home for long hours since they work as police officers, likely the cause for the sense of justice the siblings share. Prior to where the series takes place, Koyomi spent most of his high school life as an outcast and mostly failed student, only ever being good at math due to being tutored by Sodachi Oikura when he was younger. After a certain situation, he decided he didn't need friends, as they would "lower his intensity as a human." Before his encounter with Hitagi, he was attacked by a vampire during spring break and became a vampire himself. Although Meme Oshino helped him become more or less human again, there are several lingering side-effects such as enhanced vision, superhuman strength, and regeneration. He remains scared of morning sunlight, though it no longer affects him. During this same event, he also met Tsubasa Hanekawa, who changed his perception on making friends. In his third year of high school, he becomes Tsubasa's class vice president on account of her wanting him to "turn his life around." This makes the two of trem responsible for planning events and dealing with other class affairs. Plot Koyomi Vamp On the day of the closing ceremony of his second year of high school and at the first start of spring break, the anti-social Koyomi met Tsubasa Hanekawa for the first time after wind had blown her skirt up, revealing her panties. Through this odd circumstance, the two become friends, and Koyomi's friendless philosophy was supposedly broken. Later that night, Koyomi couldn't stop thinking lustful thoughts after seeing a girls panties in person. After sneaking out of the house to purchase a porn magazine at the book store, he ends up encountering a limbless vampire who demands him to give his own life so she can live. He eventually panics and runs away, but changes his mind after hearing her cry for her life. He offers his blood to save the vampire, ready to die. When he awakes, he finds he never died, and that the vampire had turned into a 10 year old girl. After she saves him from the sun that had caused him to catch on fire, she reveals that her name is Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. She explains that he can turn back into a human if he gets all of her missing limbs back from the vampire hunters that stole them from her. Well encountering these vampire hunters for the first time and nearly being killed by them, a strange man named Meme Oshino came to save him. With his help, Koyomi was able to negotiate with each hunter and battle each 1 on 1. Through out these battles, his relationship with Hanekawa grows. She even gets wrapped into the fights, causing him to save her. His use of vampire powers also escalate with each battle. Once he succeeds in obtaining the stolen limbs, Kiss shot returns to her original form and eats one of the vampire hunters named Guillotine Cutter. Shocked and outraged, Koyomi contemplates suicide for reviving a monster that eats people. Hanekawa convinces him to live and reveals that in order to become a human again, he must kill his master in her full form. He battles Kiss shot with intent to kill her, but through this, her true plan in revealed. Kiss shot planned on having Koyomi kill her so she could finally find a proper way to die and allow a minion of hers to turn back into a human. Instead, after having her plan revealed, Koyomi rejects it as he doesn't want to kill her. With the help of Meme Oshino, he finds a compromise that leaves no one's wishes granted. Instead of killing her completely, he would get her to the brink of death, weakening her power, making him as close to human as possible. In return, she'd be so weak that she wouldn't even be able to take the same name anymore. To keep her alive, Koyomi would occasionally feed her his blood. This plan goes through. The now unnamed vampire holds a grudge and refuses to speak. At the same time, Koyomi's relationship with Hanekawa seems to be head in a positive direction, as they end up in the same class for their third year. Koyomi Stone Tsubasa Family During Golden Week, Koyomi has been overwhelmed by an unexplainable feeling he gets whenever he sees Tsubasa. Not sure what else to do, he asks his sisters about the situation. Tsukihi thinks that he's falling in love, but needs to distinguish true love from sexual frustration first. The two come to the conclusion that he's just sexually frustrated and what he's feeling isn't love after all. On the other hand, Karen thinks that his view of Tsubasa is understandable, and doesn't seem to differentiate love with lust. Koyomi soon meets Tsubasa by chance and they have a quick stroll. Here, he finds out that Tsubasa was hit by her father that morning, and her was cheek covered by bandages because of that. She makes him promise not to tell anyone before he decides to help her by using his vampire blood to heal the wound on her cheek. Afterwards, Koyomi and Tsubasa see a dead cat lying on the road, and Koyomi goes with her as she buries the cat nearby. Later that day, Tsubasa transforms into a girl with feline traits and silver hair for the first time and attacks him. Worried about Tsubasa's condition, he asks for Meme's help. Meme tries to subdue Tsubasa in her new form, but was unable to defeat her using non-lethal tactics even after twenty attempts. Koyomi then decides to deal with Tsubasa by himself. In his need to borrow the nameless vampire's oddity-killing sword: Kokorowatari, he pleaded to her for days. Eventually, he managed to make her lend the sword to him. Soon, he concealed the sword in his body and lured Tsubasa into coming to the ruins of Eikou Cram School. There, he finds out that Tsubasa has a degree of control over the sawarineko that apparently "possessed" her, and that her actions as the oddity were fueled by her own thoughts. Enraged by this, Tsubasa attacks Koyomi and splits him in two, and ends up being injured by the Kokorowatari. However, Koyomi is shocked as the sawarineko loses control of itself, risking Tsubasa's identity in the process. Koyomi was later rescued by the vampire girl, who was disappointed in seeing him use the sword in such a wrong way. After swallowing the sword, she bites Tsubasa, suppressing the oddity inside her. Koyomi later makes a complete recovery after the vampire uses her presence to boost Koyomi's regenerative abilities. After the events during Golden Week, Koyomi gives up on his feelings towards Tsubasa, but remains good friends with her. ''Hitagi Crab'' Koyomi meets the quiet Hitagi Senjougahara by chance when she falls down the school's spiral staircase. There, he discovers that she weighs close to nothing. He later talks about the incident to his friend and class representative, Tsubasa Hanekawa, while in the middle of their brainstorming for the upcoming school festival. Unknown to him, Senjougahara overheard the conversation. Hitagi confronts Koyomi about discovering her secret condition and asks him to keep quiet about it and to ignore her presence, leaving behind a piece of staple wire driven to his cheek as a threat if he breaks his promise. In spite of this, Araragi approaches Hitagi minutes later, showing that the wound he got from her attack had amazingly already healed. He tells her he knows someone that might be able to help her return to normal. Koyomi takes Hitagi by bike to Meme Oshino at Eikou Cram School. Oshino welcomes them and explains how he's given the vampire girl a new name: Shinobu Oshino. Koyomi tells Meme about Hitagi's situation. After finding out that a supernatural entity called a "weight-crab" caused Hitagi's loss of mass, Meme agrees to help, although reminding Hitagi that only she can help herself overcome her condition.Bakemonogatari Episode 01: Hitagi Crab, Part 1 At midnight, Koyomi joins Hitagi on the ceremony that was designed to allow communication between Hitagi and the oddity that stole her weight. Initially, the ceremony went smoothly as planned, but the weight-crab that manifested suddenly attacks Hitagi. Fortunately, Meme is able to subdue the oddity enough for Hitagi to voice out her request. The weight-crab leaves soon after, curing Hitagi's condition at the cost of remembering her painful memories with her family. Hitagi then declares her friendship with Araragi. Koyomi would later become a victim of the weight-crab, although it was evident that the oddity left almost immediately.Bakemonogatari Episode 02: Hitagi Crab, Part 2 ''Mayoi Snail'' On Mother's Day, Koyomi plans to spend the day at the park after having an argument with his younger sister Karen. He is soon joined by Hitagi, who sports a new attire, and accompanies Koyomi at the park. They soon talk about Hitagi's determination to pay back her debt from Araragi and his problems at home. Araragi's attention soon shifts to a young girl who appears to be looking for directions. The girl, named Mayoi, repeatedly rejects Koyomi's friendly gestures, so he eventually loses his temper and a fight broke out between the two; unsurprisingly, Koyomi won. He then takes the chance to look at the slip of paper which has an address on it and, after asking Hitagi's help to go to where the address is, takes Mayoi along with them. She doesn't like Hitagi. Koyomi discovers that he and Hitagi are unable to locate the address Mayoi provided, so they ask help from Meme through a personal visit by Hitagi. While Koyomi waits, he talks to Mayoi and when he tries to touch her, she bites him. He has to punch her and knocks her out (again) so she releases his hand which is bleeding. Tsubasa Hanekawa passes by, sees Koyomi, and meets Mayoi, who dislikes her, too. Tsubasa find Mayoi so cute that she would "gobble her up". But Tsubasa scolds her for biting Koyomi's hand, knocks her head once, and demands an apology. Mayoi apologizes to Koyomi. Then Tsubasa also scolds Koyomi for hitting a child without explaining why so the child can understand what she did was wrong. Tsubasa asks if Mayoi lives nearby, and Koyomi explains that she is lost, but he sent Hitagi to get someone. She comments about his asking information on Hitagi, but she leaves that alone and leaves, instructing him to tell Hitagi that she said "Hi". Koyomi receives a call from Hitagi's cellphone, but Meme Oshino is making the call. He talks about the new apparitions, and how Koyomi gets involved with them. Meme gets interrupted when he gets a threat from Hitagi and her stapler. Mene will give Hitagi the instructions of how to handle this new apparition, which is a ghost or a "lost cow". Then Meme hangs up. While Koyomi waits again, he confesses to Mayoi that he doesn't get along with his parents since he started high school, and his mother said that with his attitude he will always be a kid who can never grow up. Mayoi mispronounces Araragi's name quite a few times. Koyomi reveals some of his problems to Mayoi, and she reveals her parents breaking up and her fear of forgetting her mother to him Hitagi returns, detects the scent of another woman's shampoo (Hanekawa), apologizes and confesses that she cannot see Mayoi. Mayoi tells Koyomi her story and how she got lost while searching for her mother. Koyomi tells Hitagi that getting Mayoi to her mother is his duty. Hitagi reveals that she understands why Koyomi will help Mayoi because he is kind and will rescue anyone. She then, without warning, declares that she loves him in English. Hitagi helps Koyomi find the address with a trick she learned from Meme. They walk in a different direction and end at an empty lot due to rezoning. Mayoi cries "I'm home!" and disappears. Hitagi ask Koyomi his reply, since she wanted him to express his feelings first. She enjoys talking with him and wants to talk with him more. He requests one condition or promise: pretend to see thing that she really can't see or pretend not to see things that you actually can - there will be none of that from now on. If they don't agree on something, then they will sit down and talk about it. She agrees, and they start to leave. She grabs his hand and asks him to put into words their new relationship. He answers "Senjougahara Fascination", and she smiles. Next morning, Koyomi sees Mayoi again and wonders why. She explains that she is now a "wandering spirit" and she will be wandering around the area for a while. She asks that if he sees her, please say "Hi!". ''Suruga Monkey'' ''Nadeko Snake'' After a reunion with his childhood aqquaintance, Sengoku Nadeko, at Kita-Shirahebi Shrine after several years, Koyomi finds out that she has been cursed with a excruciating snake curse from one of her classmates. Koyomi seeks Oshino's help in order to dispell the curse from Nadeko and gets Kanbaru's assistance in carrying out the ritual. However, the ritual involves reversing the curse back to its original caster to which Koyomi impulsively reacts badly to until Kanbaru reminds him of who he wants to save in the first place. The curse is then reversed and Nadeko is released from it. ''Tsubasa Cat'' ''Karen Bee'' At the start of summer vacation, Koyomi undergoes tutoring from Tsubasa and Hitagi. During this time, his sisters have noticed that he had stopped physically fighting them, unaware that this is to prevent killing them as a result of his lingering vampire powers. He later discusses his plans about his secret as a vampire from Mayoi, before heading to Nadeko in a promised visit to her house. After being kicked out of Nadeko's and paying a visit to Suruga Kanbaru's, Koyomi meets a mysterious figure who introduces himself as Deishuu Kaiki. When he tells Hitagi of this, she knocks him out and imprisons him for his own safety. Koyomi learns from Hitagi that Kaiki is the conman who deceived her mother. Koyomi breaks free when he later gets a text from his sister asking for help. However, Hitagi only lets him leave when she gets a phone call from Tsubasa. Koyomi finds Karen in a feverish state and eventually learns that Kaiki inflicted her with poison from a supernatural bee during a confrontation with him. He is told by Shinobu Oshino, who he learns is actually quite talkative, that he must drain the poison from her. He manages to drain half of it, diminishing her fever somewhat. Koyomi is told by Hitagi that she has planned a meeting with Kaiki and convinces her not to confront him without him being there. He later returns home to find that Karen has left to once again meet up with Kaiki. With Shinobu's help he finds her but a serious battle ensues between them. However, he manages to convince Karen that her sense of justice is wrong and to let him deal with Kaiki instead. He and Hitagi later confront Kaiki who has already decided to leave the city and assures Koyomi that Karen will recover in a matter of days. Hitagi lets off the years of pain she had harbored against him and allows him to leave unscathed. ''Tsukihi Phoenix'' During this time, Koyomi starts finding himself in more lecherous positions with his sisters. For instance, when he and Karen play a game where Koyomi brushes her teeth the two are caught up in the moment and aroused by it. It even reaches to the point where Karen even gives her brother consent to grope her. He doesn't due to Tsukihi walking in on them. He also strips Tsukihi, but it is shortly revealed that this was due to his shock in finding that her scars had completely disappeared. However, he does grope her, claiming that he only wanted to see what her breasts felt like. Later on, due to certain circumstances he kisses Tsukihi and confirms he felt nothing from it. He then proceeds to put his life on the line for her, subsequently taking a beating worse than even the time he fought Kanbaru. Mayoi Jiangshi Koyomi reminisces his conversation with Ougi Oshino about road safety. Later, Koyomi looks for Mayoi to return her backpack that she left at his house. During his search, he meets Yotsugi and he spends some time in a conversation with her for a while with Mayoi as one of their topics. After being unsuccessful in finding Mayoi, Koyomi returns to his house. Shinobu reminds him that he only has a few hours left to finish his summer homework. Hearing this, Koyomi panics and asks Shinobu to give him a time machine to travel to the day before.Second Season Episode 07: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 1 Although Shinobu reprimands him for being excessively dependent on her powers, she brings him to Kita-Shirahebi Shrine and uses the residual energy within the complex to create a portal to the past. To Koyomi's shock, he and Shinobu are brought by the portal to May 13, eleven years into the past, the day before the accident that claimed Mayoi Hachikuji's life. Koyomi decides to save Mayoi using this opportunity. With some help from Shinobu, they are able to track down Mayoi and prevent the vehicular accident that killed her before helping Mayoi in reaching the Tsunade Residence, where her mother is living.Second Season Episode 08: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 2 Shinobu and Koyomi return to the Kita-Shirahebi Shrine and Shinobu creates another portal to the present time. Upon their return, however, they stumble upon a ruined landscape. Koyomi eventually pieces down the clues to determine that they are in a post-apocalyptic scenario. Shinobu later clarifies that the end of the world was indirectly caused by Koyomi's rescue of Mayoi, preventing Koyomi from finding Shinobu and bringing her to end the world, especially with Koyomi eventually dying in the hands of Black Hanekawa. Although stricken with guilt, Shinobu is cheered up by Koyomi, who prioritizes their survival for the meantime. As a result, Shinobu regains her vampire powers and, as Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade spreads her influence by turning mankind into incomplete vampires that resemble zombies before attempting to kill herself through self-immolation.Second Season Episode 09: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 3 In an attempt to find survivors, Koyomi scavenges fireworks and makes a makeshift summer festival with Shinobu. Later, they alert their presence to the zombies but are saved by a girl who Koyomi later discovers is Mayoi Hachikuji, now a 21-year-old survivor. After Mayoi finds out that he is Koyomi Araragi, she hands over a letter addressed to him by none other that Meme Oshino. After reading Meme's letter, Koyomi decides to part ways with Mayoi and focus more on stopping Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.Second Season Episode 10: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 4 Shinobu and Koyomi confront Kiss-Shot in Kita-Shirahebi Shrine, armed with replicas of the Kokorowatari. However, although Kiss-Shot appears in her injured state, she did not turn aggressive towards them. Instead, she shows self-pity for bringing herself to such a scenario, and chooses to sacrifice her energy to Shinobu in order to create a portal to the proper present time. The two eventually return to August 21 of the present time. With Koyomi late for class with undone homework, he heads back home with Mayoi tagging along after looking for him. Shinobu Time On their way back to the Araragi Residence to retrieve Mayoi's backpack, both Mayoi and Koyomi suddenly finds an unseen entity pursuing them. The chase eventually brings them to Yotsugi, who agrees to help them despite having a job herself. Yotsugi brings them to Eikou Cram School, and leaves them there momentarily, long enough for Shinobu to tell the story of how she created her first minion in hopes that it would help identify their most recent threat. Yotsugi eventually returns to accompany Koyomi, Mayoi and Shinobu, although the sudden reappearance of the entity later called "The Darkness" separates Shinobu from Koyomi. Although Koyomi is worried about Shinobu's safety, Yotsugi pushes him to focus on looking for Izuko Gaen, who can help them in dealing with "The Darkness." As they reach Gaen, she requests Koyomi perform a task for her later that night with Suruga Kanbaru in exchange that she explains what's going on. He agrees, and she reveals that "The Darkness" is targeting Mayoi because of her denying to pass on and not following her role as a lost snail oddity. Koyomi refuses to let Mayoi be consumed, and is even willing to stay lost with Mayoi. But, Mayoi denies his offer, and considers leaving the right thing to do. Shinobu Mail Koyomi meets Suruga Kanbaru later that night in Eikou Cram School as promised. Soon after her arrival, a being in suited armor arrives requesting the Kokorowatari be returned to him. After a brief skirmish with Kanbaru, the building starts on fire, unknowingly as a result of Kako burning it. The being leaves the two in the burning fire as their fate seems grim. Yotsugi Ononoki comes to save them, extinguishing the fire with her Unlimited Rulebook ability. After Yotsugi places a "specialist mark" on his face with her foot without him realizing it in order to keep him safe, he and Suruga head to look for Gaen. The two face familiar struggles to that of former oddities such as the lost snail and a non-oddity that takes the form of a heavy stone crab, Rainy Devil, and Jagirinawa hybrid before finding Shinobu Oshino at Namishiro Park. The group finally meets Gaen at North Shirahebi Shrine, where she explains that Shinobu's first minion, unknowingly to Koyomi named Seishirou Shishirui, has returned after being unable to die due to his immortality. He came back not only to claim his sword back, but to be by Shinobu's side once again. Shinobu is in denial about the situation and refuses to see him. In order to settle their problems, Seishirou requests a duel be held, with the winner getting to be with Shinobu. When about to confront the first one, he receives a text from Tsubasa that shows a picture of her sticking her tongue out. This alerts Koyomi of the situation she and Hitagi are currently in, as Tsubasa is about to defend Tamikura-sou from Kako before it can burn the building down and kill Hitagi and her father. He considers abandoning the duel in order to save them, but decides to stay under his trust that she can handle herself. The duel commences. Seishirou manages to get the sword first, but Koyomi places a tailsman on him the moment he comes into contact with him. This causes him to melt and hardly stay together. Shinobu arrives to eat his remains entirely, completing his suicide while apologizing for being so stubborn against confronting him. ''Tsubasa Tiger'' When Tsubasa was about to be killed on the railroad near Hitagi's house by Kako, Koyomi came out of nowhere in tattered clothes after completing the duel with eishirou Shishirui. He cast Shinobu's sword, Kokorowatari, into the back of Kako's neck from a distance, thereby ending the tiger's fiery rampage with one fatal strike. Before the tiger's imminent death, he asks Tsubasa if she wanted to absorb it into her body. After reassuring Tsubasa that she is herself with or without the tiger, Koyomi declined her confession of love. Koyomi would remain by her side, comforting Tsubasa. Ougi Formula Sodachi Riddle Sodachi Lost ''Nadeko Medusa'' During late October, Koyomi is given a talisman by Izuko Gaen to watch over for the meantime. Meanwhile, Nadeko begins suffering from seeing hallucinations of white snakes, something that she tries to keep a secret from Koyomi. Eventually, an entity called Kuchinawa makes contact with Nadeko, and Nadeko is given a mission to retrieve the snake-like entity's body, which eventually brings Nadeko to Koyomi's bedroom. This first visit to Koyomi's bedroom allows Nadeko to talk to Tsukihi again, as well as lose her forelocks for the first time. Koyomi eventually sees Nadeko in the act of taking Izuko's talisman after she sneaked into the house for a second visit. Because of a misunderstanding with Koyomi and some harsh words from Shinobu Oshino, Nadeko is brought to swallow the talisman, transforming her into a snake god. Both Koyomi and Shinobu are brought close to death by Nadeko's attacks, but Hitagi manages to enter a deal with Nadeko, asking her to wait until graduation day until she could exact her revenge. ''Hitagi End'' Koyomi spends much of his time studying for his college exams. He does occasionally visit Nadeko, now the local god of Kita-Shirahebi Shrine, but every visit always ends up with him coming home gravely injured by Nadeko. Without Koyomi knowing about it, Hitagi has asked the help of Deishuu Kaiki to deceive Nadeko and allow her and Koyomi to live past their graduation day. He appears at what he thought was another visit to the shrine, after Nadeko has been "tricked" by Kaiki into reverting back to a human and discovering other aspects in life other than her unrequited love. Here, Koyomi expresses his guilt for not being able to help Nadeko even with his powerlessness to save her and rejectedly learns from Kaiki of his harmful existence to Nadeko. Following Deishuu's advice, Koyomi chooses to keep out of her life from then on. Yotsugi Doll Koyomi wakes one morning to find he no longer has a reflection in the mirror. Worried that he might be turning back into a full vampire, he contacts Ononoki Yotsugi and Yozuru Kagenui for help. The two find he is in fact turning back into a vampire due to his excessive reliance on regeneration powers granted to him through feeding Shinobu Oshino his blood in order to survive dangerous situations. They conclude by stating that the damage cannot be undone. He can still feed Shinobu, but otherwise all he can do is avoid using his powers in order to stay as human as possible, otherwise they'd have to kill him if he became a full fledged vampire again. While coming to terms with these implications, Kagenui receives a call notifying that Kanbaru and his sisters were being held captive by a rouge oddity specialist named Tadatsuru Teori. On his way to rescue them with Ononoki and Shinobu, he runs into Ougi Oshino and has a quick chat with her. Upon her exit, Ononoki comments on the possibility of her being the "final boss" who called Tadatsuru to the town in the first place. Koyomi confronts Tadatsuru, as he comments on the fact that he feels like he's just "playing a role" and that things are falling into place too well. Before he could explain himself much further, Ononoki kills him with Unlimited Rulebook. From then on, Ononoki is ordered to live in the Araragi Residence, pretending to be a doll, in order to protect Koyomi from intimidate danger. He remains without a reflection. Koyomi Nothing Koyomi Dead Mayoi Hell Hitagi Rendezvous Ougi Dark Koyomi Reverse ''Suruga Devil'' After graduating from Naoetsu Private High School, Koyomi received a yellow car as a graduation present from his parents and has just recently received his driver's license. While driving around town, he stumbles upon Suruga lying in the middle of a rural crossroad and gave her a ride in his car. Here, the two friends talk about his car, as well as Suruga's dilemma regarding Rouka Numachi, a former acquaintance of Suruga's from middle school. Koyomi's advice motivates Suruga in making the decision to face Rouka again. The day after Rouka's last match against Suruga, Koyomi is invited by Suruga to the Kanbaru Residence to have Suruga's hair cut back to the short one she sported during his first meeting with her. Koyomi also agrees to ask help from his younger sister Tsukihi to locate Rouka's grave. Zenka Mermaid Koyomi, now 23 years old, joins the Hearsay Department as established by Izuko Gaen as a police officier to help with oddity-related cases. Nozomi Golem Mitome Wolf Tsuzura Human Shinobu Mustard Catchphrases / Running Gags * "Making friends would lower my intensity as a human." * "And now for the epilogue or punch line for this episode." * Gag with Mayoi Hachikuji ** "It's Araragi!" ** "No, you did it deliberately." ** "It wasn't on purpose?!" Appears In * Bakemonogatari * Kizumonogatari * Nisemonogatari * Nekomonogatari * Kabukimonogatari * Hanamonogatari * Otorimonogatari * Onimonogatari * Koimonogatari * Tsukimonogatari * Koyomimonogatari * Owarimonogatari * Zokuowarimonogatari * Musubimonogatari * Shinobumonogatari Trivia *The kanji for his given name (暦 koyomi) ''means calendar. Likely to reference the wordplay, the Koyomimonogatari app that distributed the anime adaptation of the same name features calendars. *While there is no direct or canonical narrative reason for his hair being slightly different in Kizumonogatari, it could likely be meant to represent his difference in personality in the story. Theoretically, he could have started covering his left eye instead of his right after the events of ''Koyomi Vamp had changed him. *It seems he still has vampire fangs although it's not shown much. The fangs are visible in Episode 1 of Bakemonogatari when he's about to pull a staple from his mouth. *Araragi is not depicted in the light novels' illustrations. Most character designs are based off of the light novel illustrations by VOFAN, but his character design was created by Akio Watanabe, who supervises the character designs for the anime series. *Later in the series when the two come to terms with each other, Shinobu Oshino commonly refers to him as "Omae-sama." This seems to act as a sort of oxymoron, considering "omae" is a very informal form of "you" in Japanese, yet she uses the "sama" suffix signifying great honor and respect. This seems to imply that she respects him as her master (and perhaps, to some extent as a friend), but is still bitter about the situation he has forced upon her for the rest of her life. *Koyomi has a fetish for short-haired girls; a fact that caused Tsubasa and Hitagi to change their hairstyles during summer vacation. While likely not necessarily related to his fetish, almost all heroine characters besides Mayoi are also depicted with short hair at some point in the series. The change in hair style is typically used as means to display change and or growth in their character. *In early 2016, Araragi won the second annual best guy voting contest on the subreddit r/animehttps://www.reddit.com/r/anime/comments/48d4dl/the_second_best_guy_is/. Gallery Araragi profile.png|School Uniform in Bakemonogatari. araragi profile.jpg 5Hk6aaG.png real araragi.jpg|A more realistically drawn Araragi Tumblr nbbafmZJUo1qcfvffo7 1280.jpg nise araragi.png|In Nisemonogatari. nekomonogatari-8812.jpg|In Nekomonogatari Black. kabuki koyomi.png|In Kabukimonogatari. 7OZvzzz.png|In Otorimonogatari. Not lame kirito.png|Slightly older Araragi in Hanamonogatari with long hair winter araragi.jpg|Winter sweatshirt design from Tsukimonogatari 295375.jpg 1444415180-18d56103e9c9e538060d3aff81abf1e7.jpeg|Araragi in Owarimonogatari owari koyomi winter.png tumblr_nvo1vuwSBL1ut6bp7o2_1280.jpg|Araragi as he appears in the Kizumonogatari films. He has his bangs covering the left side of his face instead of his usual right. tumblr_nyw6tdoifC1r2r59eo1_1280.jpg|Vampire Araragi with sharp fangs kizu araragi.jpg 517982_028.jpg dr6za3juywdaoxtynemh.jpg tumblr_nvnugtzKq81s307p6o1_500.gif|Araragi's outfit is also rather unique in the films, sporting a brown hoodie with a peace symbol necklace. white sweatshirt araragi.jpg|Araragi with a white sweatshirt in the second Kizumonogatari film. rain araragi.png kizu 2 araragi.jpg kizu 2 koyomi.jpg kizu 2 koyomi 2.jpg References Navigation es:Koyomi Araragi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Oddity Inflicted Characters Category:Oddity Characters